One Friday Afternoon
by Brone
Summary: Just a random ficlet I was inspired to write due to the very crummy weather we're having right now...Enjoy


Authoress's Note: (I stole the authoress thingy from Alyx)  
  
This is just a *ficlet,* so I can't promise any follow-up on this story~  
  
Ah, what can I say? When inspiration comes knocking, I find it very hard not to open the door.  
  
The characters, except for select original ones, belong to J.K. Rowling, or scholastic, or W.B. and the plot/scenario belongs to me!!!  
  
Summary: A warm sunny afternoon on the Hogwarts grounds - Enjoy -  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The last class of the day had just ended, and being Friday, there was some extra time before dinner was going to be served.  
  
Ginny was fresh out of transfiguration, and easily decided that a walk around the grounds and lake would be nice, since the Autumn had just begun to set in and the leaves were changing colours and falling.  
  
Once outside, Ginny tossed her several spell books onto the ground, along with a quill and a roll of parchment, and began walking towards the lake.  
  
The sun, which was quite low in the sky, was reflecting off of the calm, dark blue water, and a crisp breeze was blowing Ginny's coppery hair into her face.  
  
Settling herself down alongside the roots of an enormous tree, Ginny brushed her hair away from her eyes and sighed.  
  
She disliked the haircut. In fact, she hated it. Her mother had done it herself, and the ends were rather uneven in places and because Ginny's hair was so thick, it was very difficult to do anything with it at all. Over the course of the first three months of school, it had grown a little, just enough to be pulled into a pony-tail midway on her head. However, after and hour of being up, random little strands always seemed to find a way to slip out and get in the way.  
  
Ginny was nearly asleep, her head rested on her shoulder, when some shouting broke the peaceful silence.  
  
Bending her head around the tree, she saw that Ron, Harry, and some other various Gryffindor boys were kicking a football around. (Football, as in SOCCER).  
  
For a long time, Ginny had tried desperately to gain Harry's attention and affection. After four years of uncomfortable silences, unanswered valentines and no visible improvement, Ginny decided there just may have not been a firm future in the relationship.  
  
Ginny glanced past the semi-circle of boys, to another tree, where Hermione, her bushy-haired friend, was diligently working on a piece of parchment that looked at least three feet long. The brainy girl was intensely concentrating, her quill darting back and forth across the parchment, as were her eyes.  
  
"Nice day, Weasley." Whispered a voice from behind Ginny's ear.  
  
The terrified red-head jumped from her comfortable seat and uttered a high-pitched squeak at the surprise and turned to face the sneak.  
  
"Malfoy." Ginny said with a heavy exhalation.  
  
The rich and haughty Slytherin smiled defiantly and brushed a red and gold leaf off of his silver and black cloak.  
  
"I might have guessed." Ginny began. "What the hell are you doing, anyway?"  
  
"My business, not yours." Draco replied, glancing back towards Ron and Harry, who had apparently not noticed.  
  
"Don't you have to go count your money, or something?" Ginny asked annoyedly as she sat herself back down beside the tree root.  
  
"No, sorry; all ready done that." He answered cooly as he knelt on the other side of the enormous tree root.  
  
Ginny took a moment to eye what Draco was wearing. The black and silver cloak he had on came past his feet and gathered on the ground at his ankles, where his shoes and dark grey trousers were visible. He had also taken off the standard Hogwarts collared shirt and was clothed in a deep forest green one with a round neck-line.  
  
"Well, what do you want, then?" Ginny demanded abrasively, folding her hands tightly over her chest.  
  
"I could tell you, but, Weasley, your manners are in need of tuning." Draco said, leaning against the tree.  
  
''Sit down; you're making me nervous." She said as Draco lowered himself to a seat on the ground.  
  
"So, tell me, Ginny, are you a rule abider?" Draco asked, examining one of his fingers.  
  
"Am I a what?" she replied.  
  
"Are you a good girl or a bad girl?" he asked again, this time, making direct eye contact with Ginny.  
  
"I'm not sure I should answer that question."  
  
"It's very simple, Ginny. Are you naughty or nice?"  
  
Draco's tone was beginning to get very persuasive and his eyes, which, moments earlier, looked slate and cold, had become very blue.  
  
"Draco," Ginny said, biting her bottom lip. "if you want a shag, go and ask Pansy, all right?"  
  
Draco's cheeks flushed a soft pink.  
  
"If I had wanted a shag, I would have asked for it, you know." He said, breathing out awkwardly.  
  
"Then what do you want, because as you can see, I'm trying to enjoy the sun." Ginny replied.  
  
"Advice." Draco muttered sheepishly between his teeth.  
  
"This is going to be interesting." She mumbled with a sigh.  
  
"Could you be slightly more specific?"  
  
"Well, I need to decide who I should take to the End of Term Ball." Draco managed to say, rubbing one eye with his left hand.  
  
"And that has what to do with me being naughty or nice?" Ginny asked. "More precisely, why are you asking me?"  
  
"No reason." He whispered shyly.  
  
"Have you narrowed your pick down to four candidates?" she asked, brushing a strand of copper hair behind her ear.  
  
"Just so we understand each other, I feel like a right bloody moron, okay?"  
  
"I could go with girl A, B, C or D." Draco said to himself, glancing at the lake in front of him.  
  
The sun was nearly all the way down and only half of the golden star remained visible.  
  
"Do you ever watch muggle television shows?" Ginny asked, resting her head on one hand.  
  
"What? No." Draco replied, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Because I feel like I'm on Elimidate or something." She said, tucking another loose strand of hair away.  
  
"You know what, I think," Ginny paused, a smile emerging from her lips. "I think you should take your bathroom mirror if you're *that* worried, Draco."  
  
Ginny tried to keep a strait face, but succumbed to fits of giggles and impish laughter.  
  
"Fine, fine, laugh. Ginny, will you go with me?" Draco asked with a pleading expression.  
  
"WHAT?" She asked shakily.  
  
"It's a quite easily answered question; yes or no." he said, preparing to arise from his seat.  
  
"I-I guess?" she said, looking and sounding very confused.  
  
"Good. I knew you'd make a good decision."  
  
Draco stood and offered his hand to help Ginny up.  
  
"Where'd the sudden turn around come from?" she asked.  
  
"Turn around?" Draco said, confused.  
  
"Aren't you being a little, sudden?" Ginny asked, taking Draco's hand delicately.  
  
"I really hope not." He began, pausing for Ginny to stand-up completely. "I'll see you 'round, then."  
  
Draco stooped a little and lightly brushed his lips across Ginny's forehead before disappearing from her sight.  
  
"Some guys just can't control themselves." Ginny muttered to herself as she collapsed back into her comfortable spot.  
  
The sun had completely gone down by now and Ginny realized that she needed to start back if she was to arrive to dinner on time.  
  
Once reunited with her spell books, quill and parchment, Ginny was met by Hermione, who had apparently seen the entire interaction between the red-head and the Slytherin.  
  
"So, talking to Draco I see, Gin." Hermione said as the two girls made their way into the school.  
  
"He's just a horny git." Ginny replied, giggling in turn with Hermione as the moon made its first appearance of the evening.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yes, yes  
  
I know there's no real plot or sense of closure ~ It was just a random thing that found its way into my mind.  
  
Yes, and Draco is out of character. Just imagine, okies???  
  
Haahaa  
  
I hope y'all enjoyed it  
  
~Mac 


End file.
